


hey, keith?

by marmora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, lance is insecure and keith is soft, v short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmora/pseuds/marmora
Summary: Lance vents his feelings to a sleeping Keith.Or so he thinks.





	hey, keith?

“Alright team, rest up. We did good out there today but we’re gonna need sleep if we want to face Zarkon again.” Shiro said, taking his helmet off. Nobody argued.

After taking off his armor, Lance made his way back to his room, tired and disoriented. Not bothering to change clothes or put on a face mask (missing one day couldn't be _that_ bad, right?), he settled into bed.

After adjusting his position, Lance noticed the bed seemed a little more firm than usual. He didn't bother checking why. He was so disoriented he thought he was just imagining it.

Until he felt the bed shift on its own.

Lance flipped around to see a familiar red paladin laying next to him, fast asleep.

He shook Keith’s shoulder. “What do you think you're doing? Why are you in my bed?”

Keith groaned. “I’m not. This is my bed.”

“Listen, Keith, I’m pretty sure this is _my_ room and _my_ bed. And I’d like to actually get some sleep tonight.”

“So would I, and I _was_ , until you came in.”

“Keith, this is my bed.”

“So?”

Lance realized he wouldn't get anywhere with this. Normal Keith was stubborn enough, but tired Keith was like trying to train a bull to jump through hoops.

“Whatever. Just don't hog the blanket.” Lance turned around, his back facing Keith’s.

A few minutes passed. As tired as Lance was, he couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep. He was thinking about home, and how he'd sometimes have to share a bed with his siblings.

“Hey, Keith? Do you ever miss Earth?”

No response. Lance figured Keith was already asleep.

“Because I do. All the time. I miss the sunsets. I miss the smell of the ocean. I miss my mom’s hugs.”

Lance turned so he was on his back. He glanced at Keith, who was facing away from him.

“How long is it going to be until we finally defeat Zarkon? Don't get me wrong, I love flying, and I love space, but… I want to go home.”

Lance looked at Keith again, realization in his eyes. “That’s right. You don't have anything to go back to, do you? God, that must feel so terrible… If we ever go back to Earth, you can come with me. I have more than enough family to go around.”

Keith shifted.

“I’m sure they'd like you. Keith, best pilot of our generation. They'd be shocked that someone as mediocre as me is friends with him.”

Lance looked down and laughed. “God, what am I saying? Of course they'd like you. It’d be nice for them to see a successful pilot, for once.”

“Everyone loves Keith. He's so good at everything. How could I ever compare to you? I never could. And I still can't. Hell, I was only a fighter pilot in the first place because you weren't there. And I was reminded of that every single day.”

Lance took a breath. “I try my hardest, but you're still better than me. Shiro picks you for everything. The guy’s my hero, I thought when we were put on the same team he'd acknowledge me more. But he only picks you.”

“I… I’m just a seventh wheel, Keith. You and Shiro are close. Coran and Allura are close. And… I thought Hunk and I were close, but then Pidge came along. And she's actually smart, she understands what Hunk is talking about when he talks about engineering. I don't. So I guess he likes her more than me, now.”

“And I know I joke around a lot, Keith, but honestly... I just want someone to take me seriously. Nobody ever does. Even when I'm acting serious, everyone takes me as a joke. They either dismiss me or just ignore me. It just makes me feel… like I have no say on this team. No place. Allura only keeps me around because I’m the only one we know of who can pilot Blue. But I’m sure if we found someone else…”

“That's just it. Everyone on this team does something. All I do is pilot Blue. I thought I was our sharpshooter, and no matter how many times I prove myself… nobody else thinks that, I guess. Shiro’s our leader. Pidge is our resident tech expert. Hunk is our engineer and cook. You're our expert fighter. But me? I’m just the blue paladin. There's nothing special about me.”

Lance looked over at Keith again. “Sometimes I wonder what the team would do if I went missing. I’m not essential to anything besides forming voltron, so Allura would probably just… find a replacement. Wouldn't be too hard. You could probably find someone better than me really easily.”

“And… after that, would you even bother to get me back? What would be the point?”

…

“God, I’m just rambling at this point. It's not like anybody even cares, anyway.”

…

“Hey, Lance?”

“You were awake this whole time? How much did you-”

“Lance... I care about you. No matter what you think, you're essential to our team. We need you... _I_ need you.” Keith’s words trailed off, as if he was talking and falling asleep at the same time.

“Keith… Thank you.”

But Keith was already asleep. Lance smiled.

“Goodnight, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen man, langst is so fucked,,  
> he's gotta tell SOMEONE


End file.
